Enchanting Wedding
by Arcadia81
Summary: Continues after Forces Aligned. Superman invites Diana as his date to Maxima's wedding and things do not go as planned.


AN: I don't own the characters of Superman and Wonder Woman. This story is just for fun and I make no money off it.

Enchanting Wedding

Superman was glad he told Star Labs to modify his ship for two passengers months ago, otherwise it would've been difficult to fly him and Wonder Woman to Almerac. The seat was intended for Kara for when he took her out in space but it works perfectly with Diana riding in the backseat.

On the way to Almerac, Superman told the back story of him and Maxima which had Wonder Woman laughing for most of the trip there. Superman would've preferred not to tell Diana the story but he knew sooner or later she would find out and he preferred it came from him.

It was morning on Almerac when Superman landed his spaceship in front of Maxima's palace. Outside were her security guards, greeting guests for the wedding. Superman opened the top of his ship, jumped out and helped Wonder Woman out of her seat.

Lady Maxima nearly sprinted from her room when she heard of Superman's arrival. When she stepped out of the palace, Maxima ran down the steps at record speed. She saw a woman standing beside Superman but Maxima ignored her and threw her arms around Superman. "Superman, I'm glad you came." Superman pulled Maxima off him, but that didn't stop her from putting herself between Superman and Wonder Woman, which didn't go unnoticed. "You're as handsome as ever. I would drop my betrothed in a flash if I can have you."

Superman frowned, stepping away from Maxima and stood besides Wonder Woman. "That's not gonna happen, Maxima."

Maxima pouted and then finally noticed Wonder Woman standing by Superman. "Who's this? Your date?"

"This is Wonder Woman," Superman introduced her proudly. "Wonder Woman, Lady Maxima."

"You have to be a wonder to hold that swimsuit up," Maxima remarked.

Wonder Woman's jaw tightened. "Excuse me?"

Maxima ignored Wonder Woman as she turned her attention to Superman. "Superman, you're well dressed for my wedding but your lady friend is very inappropriate, I'll have to find her a dress."

Wonder Woman clenched her fists, her temper rising. "What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

Maxima's eyes roamed over Wonder Woman in her star spangled swimsuit and retorted. "You're dressed as a prostitute."

Wonder Woman moved to strike Maxima but Superman grabbed her arms, keeping Wonder Woman at bay. If he let her loose, Maxima wouldn't survive the fight. "So, Maxima, who's the lucky guy?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yo! Supes!"

Superman and Wonder Woman looked at the top of the steps and saw Lobo walking down with a bucket of chicken in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other. "I don't believe it," Superman gasped. "Lobo?"

"You _know_ him?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Long story," Superman replied, still not believing what he was seeing.

When Lobo reached Superman and Wonder Woman, he cleaned his teeth loudly with tongue before spat out a loud wad of spit. "Glad you could make it." He belched loudly.

Wonder Woman cringe slightly at the smell of beer on Lobo's lips. Superman looked from Lobo to Maxima and back to Lobo again. "You two? Together?"

"Isn't it a match made in heaven?" Maxima cooed giving Lobo a kiss on the cheek.

"It's a match made in something all right," Superman muttered.

"I have to overlook the preparations for the ceremony, darling." She kissed Lobo's cheek again. She gestured to Wonder Woman. "And find Superman's date appropriate attire." Superman, who hadn't let go of Wonder Woman, held her tighter, keeping her at bay.

It wasn't until Maxima was in the safety of her palace did Superman release Wonder Woman. Lobo took the moment to look over Wonder Woman and let out a loud whistle. "Whoa, Supes! You never fail in gettin' fraggin' hot ladies! I guess this means Lois is free. I can date her now, right?"

Before Superman could speak, Wonder Woman jumped in. "Aren't you engaged to Lady Maxima?"

"The more the merrier I always say," Lobo said and put his arm around Wonder Woman. "How about you ditched the boy in blue and get with a real man?"

Wonder Woman responded by stumping on his foot and elbowing Lobo hard in his stomach, knocking Lobo on his knees, causing him to spill his food all over the ground. Lobo laid on the ground in pain for a moment before he jumped up excited. "Whoo! She's a fighter, Supes! I like a woman who's rough!"

"I'm not your woman," Wonder Woman said angrily.

"But you could be, baby, if you drop the boy scout." He flashed his dirty teeth at her.

Wonder Woman punched him again, knocking Lobo several feet back. Superman grabbed Wonder Woman's arm. "Don't let him get to you. He has a dirty mouth, but he's really harmless."

Wonder Woman pulled her arm away from Superman. "If you say so, but if he makes a remark to me again, I won't hesitate to hurt him."

Diana stepped out of the changing room wearing a silk blue halter dress. Maxima who was sitting in a chair, while her servants gave her a manicure, pedicure and styled her hair, gave the princess a once over. "Perfect! Not only is it a sexy look on you but it brings out your eyes."

Though Maxima was spoiled, selfish and rude, Diana had to admit Maxima had a good eye for clothes. "Thank you for the dress. I'd like to speak to you privately, Lady Maxima. It concerns your fiancé." She discussed with Superman in private about Maxima and Lobo and though Superman preferred not to get involved in the matter, he relented and agreed to talk to Lobo while she talked to Maxima.

Maxima snapped her fingers and her servants quickly exit the room. Maxima picked up a hand mirror and brushed her hair. "What do you have to say, Won--You know what? Wonder Woman's too long a name to say and since you won't give me your real name, how about I call you princess? I know you are one."

Diana was surprised Maxima noticed. "How did you know?"

"Your stature, the regality in your voice. It's obvious, but I bet Superman didn't realized it at first. He's gorgeous, but he's a bit slow. He _did _turn me down."

Diana bit her tongue. She promised Superman she would keep her cool around Maxima but every time she opened that smart mouth, she wanted to punch her. "Princess is fine. You won't find this appropriate coming from me, but I don't think you should marry Lobo."

Maxima laid her mirror down. "Why? Do you want him?"

It was years of training as princess Diana had to thank for her not revealing her initial disgust at the idea of her and Lobo. "No. He's not committed to you. He made a pass at me and I don't think I'm the first women he's done so to."

Maxima waved a hand ignoring the matter. "He's a man. They flirt but they don't mean it. Doesn't Superman flirt with other woman with you?"

"Excuse me?" Diana drew a curious stare at Maxima until she realized what Maxima meant. "No. You're mistaken. Superman and I are friends." They did share a kiss and this wedding was sort of a date but Diana wasn't ready to admit the nature of their relationship yet.

"Friend? I thought you were his--What kind of man invites a _friend_ to a wedding?" Maxima asked. She shook her head while wagging her finger. "No, no, no, my dear. I'm not patient. I'm not well-mannered at times, but one thing I do know is men, and men do not take female friends to a wedding unless they are planning to dump them later for someone prettier and he'll be a fool to drop you. You're gorgeous. Plus, Superman isn't that type of man. He's old-fashioned, well-mannered and he doesn't fit into the other category of a man taking a female friend to a wedding." Maxima clicked her tongue. "No, he likes you. Don't you have feelings for Superman?"

"I…" Diana turned away, knowing her face will give way her expression no matter how hard she tried to hide it. "It's complicated." Her posture gave all the confirmation Maxima needed.

Maxima laughed softly. "You're hot for him and who wouldn't be? He's tall, strong, handsome and that chin! Ooh! It send tingles down my spine!" Maxima sighed for a moment drifting into a little fantasy about her and Superman, but just as easily snapped out of when she remembered Diana was in the room. "The problem is you don't want to admit it. Why? Don't tell me there's someone else. That doesn't sound like Superman."

Diana immediately thought of Lois Lane. She heard stories herself of a possible romance between Superman and the reporter. Lois Lane's written a lot of stories on him and had her life saved by Superman several times. It was possible a romance transpired between the two but Superman didn't give Diana any indication he was involved with the reporter.

Maxima noticed Diana didn't answer her question. The sly grin she's been sporting since the start of the conversation turned into genuine concern. "Princess?"

Diana walked out on Maxima's balcony, placing her hands on the balustrade. Below, she saw Superman outside, talking to Lobo. "He…" Diana pondered if she should reveal her thoughts to Maxima. She was a woman, her sister as all Amazons were taught on Themyscira, and though Maxima was blinded by her feelings for Lobo, she had more insight into men and women relationship than Diana. "We shared a kiss, but there's someone else. I don't know the nature of the relationship but I know there's a woman he's close to."

Maxima joined Diana on the balcony and viewed the men below. "Oh, I see. Well, I won't pretend to know everything that's going on between you and Superman or this other woman but the fact is, he brought _you_ to my wedding. That says something. Superman may be confused with his own feelings or he could be so dense he doesn't understand he's sending you mixed signals. Men are stupid that way."

Diana laughed. "Men _are_ foolish creatures, aren't they?"

Maxima laughed. "You got that right, but we love them anyway." She led Diana back inside the room. "Superman once told me talking helps more than fighting. It could work for you in this case. I know I'm the last person to give advice and you think I'm wrong for marrying Lobo and maybe I am. Lobo and I have been on and off for two years now, my advisors think he's a total pig, loud, a heavy flirt but he has his moments and so hot in bed."

Diana considered Maxima's advice. It was the first time Diana talked to someone about her feelings regarding men. She couldn't tell her mother, nor her sisters. They wouldn't understand but Maxima did.

"So, you think Wonder Woman would go for me?"

Superman sighed. He wondered if he was getting through Lobo at all. "I told you no! Do you really understand what marriage is? Flirting with women the day before your wedding is not getting off on the right foot."

"What?" Lobo whined as if he said nothing wrong. "I'm keeping my options open."

"That ended when you and Maxima got engaged." Superman argued. "I'm afraid to ask but how did you and Maxima get engaged?"

Lobo grinned wickedly. "We were havin' some hot fraggin' sex and Maxima screamed, 'Marry me, you hot fraggin' stud.' I was too busy gettin' fragged off to understand and said yes. Next thing I know, she's plannin' this weddin'."

Superman rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "I knew I shouldn't have asked. Do you want to marry her?"

"The Main Man tries anything once." He bit off the cap of his beer and guzzled it down.

Superman shook his head. This wasn't going well.

Lobo belched loudly and asked, "So, you think Wonder Woman would go for me?"

"NO!"

Lobo bit off the metal cap of another beer and spat it out. "Why? Are you fraggin' her?"

Superman blushed. "NO!!"

"So, Lois' your main girl?"

"Whatever you thinking, forget it! Wonder Woman and Lois are off limits!" It was a warning and not a request. The thought of Lobo with either woman didn't settle right with him.

Lobo smirked understanding what was going on with Superman. "Well, ain't you a fraggin' hypocrite. You're seein' Lois and Wonder Woman. I had you wrong, Supes! You're not such a boy scout after all. I like it!"

Superman crossed his arms, annoyed at Lobo's insinuations. "It's not like that and this isn't about me!"

Lobo finished his drink and tossed it carelessly on the ground. "You're gettin' mad." He sniggered. "I must be hittin' it close to home." Lobo released a loud belch that made Superman winced. "Before you give others advice, Blue Boy, think about yourself first."

Lobo left, leaving Superman annoyed. He failed getting through Lobo but he was more annoyed at the insinuations Lobo was making between him, Lois and Diana. Superman had given up on Lois months ago. She would only have eyes for Superman and not Clark. It was hard to admit that but it was true. Diana was a different story.

It is said that the bride is the most beautiful woman at the wedding. According to Superman, it was Diana. Even though Diana looked beautiful saving the world in a swimsuit, the dress Maxima loaned her enhanced her beauty, particularly her eyes and brought out the curves of her perfect figure. Superman closed his eyes briefly to control himself. He hope he could make it through the wedding.

As the wedding ceremony began, Lobo stood at the alter wearing his usual black boots, blue jeans, grey shirt and leather jacket. Maxima was beautiful in her white wedding dress, which caused chuckles from some of the guest. Diana didn't understand the humor and Superman feigned innocence on the matter, but voiced he thought Maxima could do without the sword at her side. What bride marries with a sword on her?

"Do you take Lady Maxima to be your wife?" the holy man asked.

Lobo looked Maxima over as he came to a realization. "I've been doin' some thinkin', baby. We're hot together and the sex was fraggin' hot but I ain't marryin' you. I can't commit myself to you when there are so many women in the universe that needs to be fragged. Unless you wanna share me."

Maxima's face flushed with anger. "You bastard!" She punched Lobo. "I let you fragged me!" she punched him again! "I turned the other cheek when you hit on my handmaidens!" She threw another punch "I tolerate your piggish, sloppy behavior and you dumped me at the altar!!" Maxima let out a battle cry and pulled out her sword. "I'll kill you!" She swung her sword at Lobo.

"We better stop her," Diana said rising from her seat.

"You hold her back and I'll get Lobo," Superman said and leap to the altar. Diana grabbed Maxima's sword and held her back while Superman got between Lobo and Maxima. "Stop this before someone gets hurt."

"The only one who's gonna get hurt is Lobo!" Maxima struggled in Diana's grasp. "Let go! Let me kill him!"

Superman looked to Lobo. "You better leave and not come back."

"I don't see what the big deal was," Lobo said backing away. "I told her no before we got married!" Maxima snarled and Diana was tempted to let Maxima go to teach Lobo a lesson.

Lobo got on his bike and flew out through the ceiling, causing part of it to cave in. Superman flew up and caught the falling debris before it hit any of the guests.

Diana walked Maxima away from the altar, shielding her from the eyes of her guests. "I'm sorry for your embarrassment, Maxima, but it is better this way."

Maxima snorted. "Yeah, but it hurts like hell. Everyone was right. Who cares about him anyway? I know I won't after a few drinks. I'll find someone better!"

Diana smiled, happy Maxima was taking this embarrassment in stride. It would be what Hippolyta would encourage. "That's the spirit!"

"And I'm not gonna wallow," Maxima said positive. "I'm gonna have fun. It is _my_ wedding after all." Maxima noticed Superman approaching her. "And some yummy men I can find comfort with! So let's party!!"

The reception was in full swing, people laughing, dancing, eating. Anyone arriving at the reception wouldn't believe Maxima was dumped at the altar. She partied harder than everyone else. If she was hurt, she wasn't showing it. Of course with all the wine Maxima drunk, that could be easing her pain.

Diana sat alone, watching the men and women dance together, during the slow and fast music. She danced on Themyscira with her sisters, but it wasn't close as the men and women danced together. It was group dances they'd have in celebration of her or her mother's birthday or the anniversary of being on Themyscira. Diana saw the eyes of men roam over her with interest. Some were bold enough to ask her to join them on the floor but she repelled the idea. She was curious to know what it was like to dance with a man, but she couldn't. She had as they say in America, 'two left feet'. Cursed of being molded out of clay she told herself.

Diana saw Superman approaching her in a quick pace. Maxima hogged his attention all day. Even though Diana was technically Superman's date, Maxima would search for Superman no matter how well Superman thought he was ducking her and drag him back for a dance. Superman wanted to say no to Maxima but he felt bad for Lobo dumping her at the alter and didn't want to hurt Maxima's feelings even more by rejecting her offer. Diana was bothered by Maxima holding on to Superman, but it amused her seeing Superman, the strongest man in the universe, have trouble getting away from a woman. Men were foolish creatures.

"Please dance with me. I need to get away from Maxima."

"I don't dance."

Superman looked incredulous. "You never danced on the island?"

"We have group dances for celebrations, but we never danced like this and as they say in this world, I have two left feet."

"You can't be that bad. Come on. I'll show you," Superman held a hand out to her. Diana shook head shyly. "Come on," he urged gently. "Please."

Reluctantly, Diana gave Superman her hand and stood. Much to her surprise, Superman lead her out of the room to the gardens outside Maxima's palace. Music from the ballroom could be heard where they are. The various smells of flowers and lights strewn around the flowers, garden bushes, and flower trees created a soft mood.

Superman put an arm around Diana's waist, linked his right hand in her left and instructed her to put her right hand on his shoulder. "I'll step forward, you'll step back. Then we'll take a step right, and I'll step back and you'll step forward."

It sounded simple enough but so does everything. Diana moved into rhythm but stepped on Superman's foot. "Sorry," Diana apologized. "It's all right," Superman murmured back. They resumed dancing again; Diana stepping on Superman's toes more times than she wished to count, but she eventually got her rhythm. Superman even lead Diana in a twirl and she wasn't offbeat. "You're a good dancer," Diana commented.

"I had good teachers."

"And you're a good one yourself," Diana complimented. "But I know something that would make this easier."

"What's that?" Superman asked and felt himself rising in the air until he and Diana were floating over the palace. This was a first; him not being in control of flying. Diana was laughing at his befuddled expression. "This is cheating."

"But it's easier," she quipped.

He agreed. It was easier. "I never thought you'd be one to take the easy way. However," he tightened his hold on Diana, taking them higher in the sky, over the clouds where the full moon was at it's peak in the sky.

Diana hadn't meant for this to happen. She meant to be playful, flaunting her strength to Superman as they float over the palace. Superman took it a step further, taking her higher in the sky, above the clouds, holding her closer than before. A startling revelation came to her as she realized whenever she was with Superman, Diana felt more of her resolve slip away.

Superman was so warm and he felt stronger than she imagined. Staring at his strong features in the moonlight, he looked like a God. Her heartbeat was quickening and her stomach was twisting in knots. Superman lean closer to her and Diana closed her eyes anticipating his kiss.

How is this wrong Diana wondered as she kissed Superman. Her mother preached the wickedness of men, the things they did to defile women, how they corrupt women's mind and Amazons should hate them but Diana couldn't hate this. She couldn't hate the way Superman made her feel, the feelings his kisses stirred in her.

They stayed in the sky floating over Maxima's palace, kissing and dancing before they decided to return to the reception half an hour later.

Superman and Diana stayed close to each other during the remainder of the reception. Diana, amused, helped Superman avoid a drunken Maxima until she passed out. As Maxima's maidens carried their queen to her room, they took the opportunity to leave before Maxima awakened and made another pass at Superman.

Superman and Wonder Woman returned to Metropolis Sunday evening. Even though Wonder Woman told him he didn't have too, Superman offered to fly with Diana to her home in D.C. When they reached her apartment, Wonder Woman invited him in and changed out of her uniform into her civilian clothes. "You keep strange friends, Kal."

Superman sat opposite on Diana on her sofa. "Friends aren't the words I would use," Superman said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "More like acquaintances."

"If my mother attended the wedding, she would use it as an excuse to support her speech of why men are inferior barbarians."

"Yeah," Superman drawled. "I can see how she can form that opinion in the presence of Lobo."

"Lois Lane would write an excellent story about it," Diana commented slyly.

Superman shook his head in a chuckle thinking how Lois would take the story. "Yeah, Lois would claim this will get her that Pulitzer. When Lobo came to Metropolis, she--" he stopped. "Why did you bring up Lois?"

"What is she to you?" she asked.

Superman knew what Diana was getting at. Romance rumors between Superman and Lois were well known so he wasn't surprised Diana knew about it and question the truth of it. "Lois is a friend. There was a time I wanted more but I knew it wouldn't happen. Lois wants Superman not Clark and that's who I am. I don't want Lois, Diana. I want you. You can use you lasso if you don't believe me."

"There's no need," Diana said softly. No way would he lie to her when she could use the lasso of truth on him.

Superman smiled. "Good." He looked at her nervous. "Where does that leave us?"

"It leaves me to decide on what I want. My mother still firmly believes in the rules of Themyscira," Diana sighed, frustrated. "There's a strong possibility she will never accept you, accept us. She might even force me to choose between a relationship with your or banishment from home."

"Because she doesn't trust men," Superman said, understanding Diana's frustration. He would never force Diana to choose between him and her home. "I understand, Diana," he said sadly, not meeting her eyes. "This has to be shortest relationship on record to date."

"It doesn't have to be," Diana said suddenly. Superman stared at Diana. "I thought I was wrong, Kal. I thought it was wrong to have feelings for men. I thought by being in a relationship with you, I will be disobeying my queen, my people, my way of life. My mother made the rules of Themyscira based on the harshness of her life in Man's World. Her hatred of men blinds her to see that the world has changed; _men_ have changed. Her heart has become cold and unforgiving of men and I don't want to be that way."

And then Diana kissed Superman, her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers running in his hair. When she pulled back, she almost laughed at the startled look on Superman's face, but that only last a moment before Superman hugged and kissed Diana.

"You won't regret this," Superman said, kissing Diana and caressing her face gently with his big hands. He thought Diana was ending their relationship before it began. His hopes of him and Diana making a relationship work were soaring now.

Diana felt herself blushing with the affection Superman was giving her. Before he got carried away, she had to let him know what she wanted him to do for her. "Kal, before we do try this dating thing officially, I want you to meet my mother first. I would like her approval."

Superman never thought his hopes would be shot to hell so fast.


End file.
